


nicknames

by No_Nikolas



Series: 31 Writing prompts [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, good choice indeed, theyre ingame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: Azir doesnt respond to his name in the heat of battle, so Rakan has to come up with a nickname





	nicknames

Azir rushed towards the topside of the map, making his way through the river as he dashed past the dragon that growled at the sight of champions. He gave it no thought and continued his way, making sure to catch up with his team as they went towards the baron, seeing that the enemy team had started it and it was now their time to deny or steal it if possible. 

 

“Oi chicken legs wait for me! My God how fast are you-”

 

A certain person yelled from behind him, making the emporer stop dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with confusion as he stared down at his support, Rakan. 

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

He asked. 

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

Rakan stared up at him in return, eyes just as wide, seeming even more confused than the emporer himself. 

 

“Chicken legs, is there something wrong with that? I mean you do have chicken legs dontcha?”

 

Azir was quiet, not knowing how exactly to respond nor how to argue with that. Sure, he had chicken legs, but it felt rude to point out like that out of the blue. 

 

“While I do agree, could you not call me that perhaps?”

 

Rakan huffed, moving his shoulders in a ‘I don't know’ sort of fashion as he thought, trying to come up with a new nickname. 

 

“Well I always yell your name and you never really respond, so I thought hey why not call you chicken legs you know, seems like it got your attention.”

 

Azirs eyebrows furrowed underneath his helmet, he was more than irritated by the other bird man. 

 

“But how about McChicken!”

 

Rakan ever so happy announced, having thought of a new name. 

 

“No”

 

Was all the answer he got. 

 

“Mc nugget?”

 

“Rakan-”

 

“Juicy Mc chicken it is then”

 

“You're making it worse.”

 

‘ENEMY TRIPLE KILL’

 

“SHIT” they both yelled at the same time and quickly ran towards the Baron pit. 

 

“This is  _ your _ fault Rakan-”

 

—————

 

“Look, it wasn't my fault for losing the 

game! They took Nash and stormed into our base okay-.”

 

The emporer simply huffed, being more than done with their game, good thing it was finally over. 

 

“Oi now don't ignore me, come one that's not cool.”

 

The smaller bird scolded. 

 

“Im not ignoring you, lovebird.”

 

Silence.

 

Rakans face went blank as he looked up at Azir, then furrowed his brows, wanting to question the other about what he had just said, but Azir already went ahead and explained before Rakan could even ask. 

 

“You started with nicknames, might as well give you one too so you finally shut up.”

 

Rude, but Rakan couldn't disagree with it. He had asked the other several times about nicknames, since everytime he yelled ‘Azir’ the other didn't listen, he mostly only listened to the title ‘Emperor’ if anything.

 

“But how did ya come up with ‘Lovebird’? Is it because of how lovely I am”

 

A wide smile spread over Rakans face as he turned his head to the side sheepishly, putting his hands on his cheeks as if to emphasize his movements more. 

 

“Not at all”

 

The emperor simply responded, making Rakan hang his head down slightly, a scoff on his face. 

 

“oh wow, thanks”

 

He said sarcasticly. 

 

Azir simply laughed, his armor clanking together at the movement.

 

“I'm sorry. but no that was not why I came up with it.”

 

He explained. 

 

“it’s because of you and xayah, you two cuddle and flirt around often, like a pair of lovebirds.”

 

Now that was a reason he could understand fairly well!

 

“makes sense, man and ya had me concerned there for a second!”


End file.
